<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Origin of Singer by geeky_ramblings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661798">The Origin of Singer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings'>geeky_ramblings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bobby Singer is Jewish, Canonical Character Death, Ed Singer's A++ parenting, Gen, Mention of World War II, Mention of abuse, Mention of the Holocaust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It came all the way from Germany with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Origin of Singer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The menorah was the only thing Noemi Singer had left of her family. It had made the trip from Germany to America, a little tarnished but full of memories. She had found it after being liberated from Majdanek, where her family had perished before the Soviet Red Army troops could get to them. The family heirloom had been where her mother had left it, underneath the floorboard of their house. Everything had been ransacked, except for the medium sized wooden box that had the finest velvet inside to protect the beloved treasure.</p><p>It was the only thing that the Nazi hadn't taken from Noemi and she had brought it to America along with all her hopes and dreams. With time, however, even those were dashed by a man she thought she could trust. Ed had been her savior or so Noemi believed ― New York had been so different from home and there he had been with a smile and a pretty word. She only knew a smattering of English, enough to get a job as a maid. She had met Ed on a trip to the market; he had promised her the world and she had taken him at his word.</p><p>Noemi thought being married to someone like Ed would be better than barely making ends meet; she was wrong. Once they had arrived in South Dakota, kind words became few and far between. Nothing she did was right and Ed let her know it. Soon the happy life Noemi once thought she would have turned into a life filled with fear and anger. When she found out she was pregnant, Ed started drinking more and money became more tight. He was barely working and the only thing she had left of value was the menorah that sat collecting dust in their bedroom closet.</p><p>Ed wanted her to sell it, told Noemi that she didn't need it anymore. Yet it was the only thing that she had left of her family, other than the last name Singer she had decided to keep when they got married, so she refused his demands. It hadn't been the first time that he beat her nor had it been the last. This one had been so bad Noemi had thought she had lost the baby. Thankfully, her son or daughter was strong and she only wished that she could be too.</p><p>When her son, Robert Jacob Singer, came into the world, she had promised to protect him. He was the calm in the storm that had been life since the tender age of fourteen. He was the one thing from Ed that she loved fully. Her little Robert was a gift after so much heartbreak. As he grew, the menorah that laid hidden amongst the ashes of her marriage was brought out and lit in secret. Each Chanukah she lit the candles and taught him the prayers of his ancestors ― making sure that she always blew them out before Ed got home.</p><p>One time she wasn't quick enough and after that Bobby started to lit the candles on his own. He tried to protect his mother in his own way, hoping that any repercussions of lighting the menorah would be passed onto him and not her. Ed, however, took it out of them both, and one day things went too far. Seeing the blood drip down Noemi's face onto the pristine white linoleum kitchen floor, Bobby took the gun out his father's closet and shot him. One bullet freed them in some ways; in others it had not.</p><p>Bobby had protected his mother but sometimes it felt it was at the cost of his soul. Still, every Chanukah the menorah came out and the candles were lit until the day he died. With no children to carry on the tradition, Dean took it and brought it into the bunker. Sometimes he and Sam would repeat the prayers that Bobby had taught them all those years before and remember the man that had truly been their father.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>